Cosmopolitan
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: -Saber que está acabando tudo, que semana que vem nós seremos oficialmente adultos, que não estaremos mais protegidos pelo castelo e tudo mais, não te faz pensar em todas as coisas que você poderia ter feito aqui e não fez?  -Faz, e muito... COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmopolintan**

E lá estava Marlene. Linda no vestido vermelho, os cachos negros meio presos, com alguns fios caindo pelo rosto, os olhos de gato... Amarelo dourados. Ela ria e conversava com Lily, como se o resto do mundo não importasse. Era a noite da nossa formatura, e ela era simplesmente a garota mais deslumbrante da festa. Mesmo. E eu era só um bobo babando por ela. A verdade, é que eu era só um bobo babando por ela havia algum tempo. Não me levem a mal, eu sempre soube que Marlene era linda. É impossível não notar aquele olhar malicioso, o sorriso divertido e o corpo perfeito. Nós inclusive havíamos tido uma aventura no quinto ano, mas não havia sido nada mais do que uma amizade colorida. O fato é que de alguns tempos para cá, mais precisamente quando o James e a Lily começaram a sair oficialmente, e eu passei a ter mais contato com ela, eu me tornei o bobo que vos fala no momento. Marlene é... tudo que um cara quer numa garota. Ele bebe cerveja, topa qualquer saída, desde que possa se divertir, ri muito, é linda, tem um corpo maravilhoso, fala besteira, é carinhosa, companheira, amiga...

-Babando de novo, Pads?—Perguntou a voz de James atrás de mim.

-Cara, você babou por três anos sem parar... não me enche o saco—eu respondi, rindo.—O que você está fazendo que não está grudado na Lily?

-Eu ia pegar um drink para nós, e encontrei você no caminho... porque não vem comigo e leva um drink pra Lene também?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, passando por pelo menos três meninas que me olhavam cobiçosas. Todas haviam esperado para saber quem seria a felizarda que me acompanharia no baile de formatura, mas eu simplesmente não havia convidado ninguém. Quero dizer, eu ensaiei um monte, e quase cheguei a convidar a Lene, mas quando eu insinuei minha intenção, ela disse que ira sozinha, pois queria curtir a ultima noite com todos os amigos, e não com um cara qualquer.

Eu e James chegamos à grande mesa onde podíamos pedir drinks para bartenders que faziam as coisas mais mirabolantes invés de simplesmente jogar o treco no copo.

-Um Dry Martini e um Cosmopolitan.—eu pedi ao cara bombado de regata e bandana na cabeça. Totalmente gay. E sim, eu sei qual o drink favorito da Marlene. Totalmente gay.

James pediu duas Cubas e nós dois saímos em direção ao canto onde as garotas estavam rindo de alguma piada muito engraçada, ou, mais provavelmente de algum vestido que elas acharam ridículo. Maldade feminina é algo terrível, acreditem em mim, eu já presenciei muitos desses episódios.

-Pare de ser o babão, e seja Sirius Black um pouco, pelo amor de Merlin, você não vai conquistar a garota babando de longe—sussurrou James antes de entregar uma das Cubas a Lily e depositar um beijinho nos lábios da ruiva.

-Para a garota mais linda da festa—eu falei entregando o Cosmopolitan para ela.

-Olha só, Black, não é que você sabe qual o meu drink favorito?—brincou ela.

-Vodka, suco de cramberries, cointreau e suco de limão, senhorita.

Ela riu aquele riso cristalino.

-Andou estudando é? Assim eu vou pensar que você está tentando me conquistar, Sirius. Aliás, onde esta sua garota da vez?

-Achei melhor passar a última festa com as pessoas que realmente importam.

-Uau... você falando assim até parece gente!

-E você falando assim até parece que eu não sou.

Nós dois rimos um bocado. James e Lily haviam desaparecido de vista.

-E aí, você quer dançar?

-Claro!—Ela respondeu sem hesitar. Aceitou minha mão e nós fomos para a pista. Uma pausa para as explicações. Antes que você me ache um totalmente gay por saber dançar, você tem que entender uma coisa. As garotas adoram dançar. Ser um cara que sabe dançar com elas te confere uma nítida vantagem sobre os outros caras na corrida por uma gata. Mesmo... E quando você tem um talento natural para a coisa, como eu tenho, não é tão difícil assim. Eu rodopiei Marlene, e a puxei para mim. A festa estava bem animada, e eu e Marlene dançamos até que começou uma música lenta...

Marlene fez menção de se afastar, mas eu a puxei para mim.

-Eu falei sério sobre você ser a garota mais bonita da festa, sabia?

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos maravilhosos. Naquele momento eu achei que eu podia afundar ali. Ela era tipo uma obsessão.

-Obrigada Sirius. Você também está muito bonito. E eu não sabia que dançava tão bem.

Eu fiquei em silêncio encarando ela. E ela me encarando. Eu estava prestes a beijá-la e acabar com todo o meu suspense de qual seria o gosto daqueles lábios, quando ela desviou o olhar para o bar.

-Vamos pegar mais um drink...

-Vamos...—Eu peguei a mão dela e a levei para o bar. Eu estava disposto a não deixar ela escapar tão fácil.

Quando chegamos, ela se inclinou por cima do bar a fim de chamar o bartender, o que fez com que o bumbum dela roçasse na minha virilha. Tenho certeza de que ela não fez isso de propósito, mas foi inevitável. Eu senti meu corpo reagir na mesma hora, e me afastei um pouco dela para que ela não percebesse.

-Sirius... Sirius!

-oi, desculpa, tava distraído.

-O que você vai querer.

-Eu... uma dose de firewhiskey.

-Um Firewhiskey e um Cosmopolitan, por favor.—Ela pediu, e em seguida deu as costas para o balcão, ficando de frente para mim.

-Um dia eu ainda vou entender porque você gosta tanto de Cosmopolitans...

-É docinho... E azedinho ao mesmo tempo... não sei explicar Sirius. Eu só gosto.

-Percebi, você só toma isso.

Ela riu, inclinando a cabeça para trás, o que me fez querer abaixar e beijar aquele pescoço branco.

O bartender colocou os drinks no balcão. Nós pegamos nossos copos e eu a guiei para os jardins. Era tarde já, e a maioria dos pais que estavam na festa já haviam ido embora, inclusive os dela. Os meus, é claro, nem se deram trabalho de aparecer. O jardim estava cheio de casais escondidos nos mais diversos cantos, como em todo fim de festa.

Ela bebericou o drink, e em seguida lambeu os lábios, o que me fez sentir novamente minha virilha.

-E então... Já sabe onde você vai estar semana que vem?—Ela perguntou, se referindo ao fim de Hogwarts. Era um pouco deprimente pensar nisso, mas fazer o que.

-Comprei um loft em Londres.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Achei que sua família te odiasse... Como conseguiu tanto dinheiro?

-Meu tio Alphard morreu e deixou tudo o que tinha pra mim. Nem eu sei o porquê, mas ta aí. Comprei um loft. E você?

-Vou morar em Londres também. Meus pais tem uma casa lá, que eles não usam mais. Fica no subúrbio trouxa, mas é bem ajeitadinha. Estou só esperando a confirmação oficial das minhas notas nos NIEMs, e então, eu começo o treinamento para auror.

-Ainda com essa idéia?

-É claro. Depois do que _eles_ fizeram com a minha madrinha, não poderia ser diferente, podia?

-Não. Estou pensando em entrar também. Não tenho certeza ainda, mas com certeza eu me juntarei à Ordem. Alguém precisa fazer algo pra parar esses loucos.

-Precisa...

Ela olhou pra cima, observando as estrelas, enigmática, e então tomou mais um pouco do Cosmopolitan e retomou a palavra.

-Saber que está acabando tudo, que semana que vem nós seremos oficialmente _adultos_, que não estaremos mais protegidos pelo castelo e tudo mais, não te faz pensar em todas as coisas que você poderia ter feito aqui e não fez?

Eu senti um aperto no peito.

-Faz. E muito.—Eu respondi e me virei para ela, que ainda tinha os lábios vermelhos por causa do drink.

E então, ela se inclinou e colou os lábios e me beijou. Simples assim. Eu debatendo a noite inteira se devia beijá-la ou não e ela se inclina e me beija desse jeito, a língua cheia de cosmopolitan roçando na minha, os lábios ainda frios e escorregadios contra os meus, quentes por culpa do firewhiskey. Eu a puxei para mais perto e a beijei com mais vontade, até ouvir um gemido abafado escapar daqueles lábios.

Agora eu finalmente entendia a graça do Cosmopolitan.

_HEEEYY_

_Quem me conhece sabe que eu amo o o Six, e adoro escrever com ele..._

_Da minha ociosidade hoje, surge Cosmopolitan..._

_hahaha_

_Enfim, adoro esses trocadilhos com drinks._

_Cosmopolitan vai siiim ter uma continuação, a menos que todos odeiem a fic e etc..._

_Boom, espero que gostem, e pra quem acompanha, De Mentitinha sai domingo, ultimo chap, não percam_

_PEIXOOOSS_


	2. Considerações Finais

Booomm, primeiramente, quero agradecer às minhas duas manas lindas que comentaram a fic. Segundo, quero passar a receita de Cosmopolitan huhuhu

1 dose de Vodka (ou Vodka Citron)

1/2 dose de Suco de Limão

1 dose de Suco de Cramberrie (usem de uva, se n tiver)

1/2 dose de Licor de Laranja (Cointreau ou outro)

COMOFAZ?

Junta tudo e bate no shaker com gelo!

Filtra pra taça SEM GELO!

Pode enfeitar com cereja ou até dar um lance de grosélia, muito mais pelo efeito visual do que pelo sabor, mas ambos são meramente opcionais!

A Taça ideal é a de Coquetel, aquela lisa igual a do Dry Martini!

E segundo lugar... Essa fic tem uma continuação que vai ao ar tipooo...

AGORA hahaha

São todas one shots, independentes.

Se chama Pinot Noir.

Terceiro...

Eu seeei que isso ficou muito Drinks, da Soulhait, mas foi sem querer!

Aliás, eu super recomento qualquer fic da Soulhait, pq eh lindo o jeito que ela escreve.

Leiam Fotografias e Desenhos.

Enfiiim, isso foi só para dar algumas explicações básicas.

Até mais galerê, espero que tenham gostado, e leiam Pinot Noir!

E amanhã sai o capítulo final de De Mentirinha...

PEIXOS


End file.
